A magical wedding
by ggirl72
Summary: Sequel to "A magical Hawaiian wedding"
1. FRIDAY: What's happening to Gil

I don't own them yada, yada, yada

This fic will start about 8 (eight) days before Gil and Catherine are supposed to get married.

My sequel to "A Magical Hawaiian wedding"

Gil and Catherine had just finished all the plans for the wedding and were counting down the days until that Big day.

Catherine woke up that friday morning with a smile on her face, today was her last fitting for her wedding dress and Lindsey's final fitting for the dress that was custom made for the nine year old flower girl. She and Lindsey were going to meet Gil after their fitting and have lunch together.

Gil woke up in a terrible mood, he did not know why but everything about this wedding had got him irritable. Gil did not want to think it was because he thought the wedding and getting married was a mistake because he loved Catherine and he was looking forward to spending his life with her. Or so he thought.

Gil met up with Catherine at 12:30 and she could instantly tell something was bothering him.

"Gil" she greeted him with a smile and a kiss " you don't look so good are you aright?"

Gil grumbled something under his breath "my head hurts that's all"

Catherine made a face and sat down. After Lindsey had decided what she wanted Catherine turned to Gil. "Have you decided what you want yet, I am just going to have a small salad I am not that hungry."

Gil stared at his menu and then slammed it down on the table. "I don't want anything I'll just have

water." Again Catherine made a face. " Gil what's wring she whispered not wanting Lindsey to sense something was wrong even though she already had figured it out.

Gil shook his head. "Nothing alright, how many time's are you going to ask me that and how many times do I have to tell you nothing is wrong…"Gil paused and let out an aggravated sigh " I'm sorry. I just.. My head is spinning and I am tired, I did not mean to snap at you. Lindsey, hun I am sorry".

After lunch Gil and the girls were to go by the reception hall. When they reached the parking lot of the restaurant the plans changed. "So do you want to just meet us there, or take the same vehicle?" Catherine stopped short of her Tahoe.

"Take you where?" Gil made a face. Catherine was confused " what do you mean where, we have to go to the reception hall and do all that last minute stuff."

Gil shook his head " Cath… I don't feel like going to the reception hall again, can't you and Lindsey do it, I don't want to do any more of this hectic wedding crap"

Catherine stood in front of him stunned "This hectic wedding crap" she quoted him in an angry tone " I don't what your problem is, but if this wedding is burden to you maybe we should not be having one, you have been grumpy and miserable for the past few days and you won't let me in, I just want to help what's going on?"

Gil hugged Catherine " I am sorry, I want to have this wedding and I want to be with you I just, with work and getting everything ready for Warrick to take over when we go on our honey moon and Nick is po'd because I did not choose him to supervise the night shift and it is all frustrating, I did not mean what I said it's not crap I just.. I am sorry; I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea. Let's meet at the reception hall, I need some time to clear my head okay." he kissed her " I will see you in twenty minutes. Hey Lindsey" he called " Do you want to ride with me?"

Catherine climbed in into her Tahoe after watching Gil drive off she sat in her car and thought about what just happened. " Oh Gil" she whispered to herself " What is going on with you?"


	2. SATURDAY: THe big break up

(SATURDAY)

Catherine walked into Gil's "So what time are you guys heading out tonight."

Gil did not look up form his paperwork. "Hello… earth to Gil." Catherine called out.

Annoyed Gil slammed his paper down "I was reading this, but what can I do for you?"

Catherine made a face " Geez chill out, I was just curious as to what time this bachelor party was starting?"

Gil shook his head " Didn't feel like a party, told them to cancel it or go without me."

Catherine chuckled " you and the guys have been talking about this bachelor party for months and you cancelled? Yeah right , if you are hiding because of the strippers, I don't mind I used to be one remember?"

Gil scoffed " Yeah don't remind me" he sarcastically added. This comment and his attitude was the last thread to break and Catherine had, had enough. "What the hell does that mean and what the hell is your problem, that was hurtful, why would you say something like that?"

Gil sighed " Cath, It was just a joke okay? Don't freak out."

"No Gil I will freak out. You have been so moody and miserable these past few days, you act like this wedding, our wedding is a mistake, I don't know what else to say, you won't let me in. Gil we are supposed to be moving in together on Tuesday, we are getting married on Saturday and you could care less. What is going on? Do you not want to get married, because I am trying to figure this out and if you don't want to do this you need to tell me now, not tomorrow or on Saturday when I am all dressed and waiting at the altar and not in a year from now after we have fallen apart." she paused giving him a chance to speak but he did not take it " So what is it Gil your choices are either to let me in or let me go."

Gil looked u at her from behind hid desk. " Close the door" he whispered. Catherine however was not in the mood for whispering or hiding the fact that they were arguing. " No" she yelled at him " stop stalling and just tell me."

Gil came out form behind his desk " Cath honey, I am sorry."

Catherine shook her head " No, you said that yesterday, stop screwing around I just want the truth. Why do you have to hide things from me?"

Gil sat back down in on his desk and said nothing. " Oh my God.. Why did I not see this, you don't want to get married do you? Catherine's eyes started to water.

Gil shook his head " NO I never sa-" but Catherine cut him off. You didn't have to your attitude and your action's they say it all." Catherine put a hand on her head when she suddenly felt dizzy " You asked me Gil, you proposed to me and you gave this speech about love and all that relationship junk and it was all a lie, you lied to me, that night on the beach and all those times you said you would never hurt me like those other guys, you had me believing that you were different from any other guy, but your not. You are all the same, all of you."

Gil stood up to calm her but she pulled away " don't touch me" Catherine looked at the ring in her finger and took it off. " You were a rally good actor, you had me thinking we were good together and that we were going to have this fairytale ending." Catherine threw the ring at him and ran out of his office.

Gil sat there stunned " _Why had he not said something why did he just let her walk out like that and why was he not going after her?" _All these questions flew around in his mind when he realized he had made the biggest mistake of his life. Gil got up from his desk and ran out of the building and into the parking lot but she was already gone.


	3. SUNDAY: Catherines house

Don't own anything including the song " My happy ending" By Avril Lavigne

SUNDAY

Catherine spent the whole day laying him her bed wit ha box of tissue and she cried her self in and out of sleep.

Later that night when Lindsey came home she was cheerful until she walked in to her home and she knew something was wrong. Walking cautiously into her mother bedroom Lindsey shook her from her sleep. " Mommy.. Mommy wake up." Catherine rolled over and sat up. " Mommy what's wrong why are you crying" Lindsey paused for a moment and then her eyes got wide with terror. " Mommy did something happen, is uncle Gil okay, is he hurt? Mommy are you hurt?"

Catherine's tear began to fall again " No baby, he's fine he is not hurt and I m not hurt, I am okay I just got sad that's all, Gil and I.." She paused " Honey we are not-"

Lindsey grabbed her mother hands an pulled it out from under the blanket. "No ring" she yelled pushing her mothers hand away " What did you do?" she yelled again accusingly. " Where is the ring?"

Catherine made a face " I didn't do anything and don't you talk to me like that ever again" Catherine scolded her. Lindsey had tears in her eyes as she jumped off the bed and ran crying into her bedroom and slammed the door.

Catherine fell backward on her bed just as the phone began to ring. Knowing very well who it was because it was time to go to work she picked up the phone and slammed it into the wall.

****

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

Catherine lay back on her bed and let the tears take over her. 'Why would Gil do such a thing? Why would he lead her into believing they were going to be together forever. Catherine felt horrible. Like some had ripped her heart out and tore into a million pieces. She wished she could just let it go, maybe he did not mean it. She wished he was here with her so they could talk it out, but then again maybe she did not feel like talking.

**__**

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

Gil was perfect for her and for Lindsey so what had she done to drive him away to make him not want to be with her?

**__**

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending


	4. SUNDAY: Gil's day

SUNDAY (GIL's OFFICE)

I don't own anything not even the song "Nobody Knows" by Tony Rich

**__**

I pretended I'm glad you went away  
These four walls closing more everyday  
And I'm dying inside  
And nobody knows it but me  
Like a clown, I put on a show  
The pain is real even if nobody knows  
And I'm crying inside  
And nobody knows it but me

Gil sat in his office after giving out assignments. He knew she was not coming but still he watched his door in hopes that her head would pop in and they would talk out what happened and where everything went wrong. He was a little angry that she had not called though, never had he expected her to come but a call would have made him feel some type of satisfaction but she never did. So he called her instead, he was not surprised when the phone picked up and then cut out.

**__**

Why didn't I say  
The things I needed to say  
How could I let my angel get away  
Now my world is tumbling down  
I can say it so clearly  
But you're nowhere around

After trying to call back he was not surprised when the got a busy signal. " Off the hook" he whispered to himself " how convenient."

**__**

The nights are lonely  
The days are so sad  
And I just keep thinking about  
The love that we had  
And I'm missing you  
And nobody knows it but me

Gil was so deep in thought that he did not hear Warrick come in the office or call his name.

****

I carry a smile when I'm broken in two  
And I'm nobody without someone like you  
I'm trembling at night and  
Nobody knows it but me  
I lie awake it's a quarter past three  
I'm screaming at night as if  
I thought you'd hear me  
Yeah my heart is calling you  
And nobody knows it but me

"Hey Gil.. Hello?" Warrick waved his hand in front of his face. "So did Cath call in sick or is she late?"

"What..Oh Warrick I did not see you there." he paused "did you say Catherine was here?"

**__**

How blue can you get?  
You could ask my heart  
**_But like a jigsaw puzzle  
It's been torn all apart  
A million words couldn't say  
Just how I feel  
A million years from now you know  
I'll be loving you still_**

Warrick shook his head "no your fiancé is not here and I thought maybe you knew where she was"

Gil stared into space. "Gil what's wrong with you ?" Warrick made a face at him "are you okay"

**__**

Tomorrow morning I'm hitting  
The dusty road  
Gonna find you wherever  
Ever you might go  
I'm gonna unload my heart and hope  
You come back to me

Gil put his hands on his head " Don't let anyone know yet but I really screwed up with Catherine and I don't think we are getting married anymore or if we are even a couple anymore." Warrick stared in shock "What happened two weeks ago you two could not wait for the wedding." Warrick paused " Cold feet eh"

Gil smirked " Yeah more like frozen solid. I guess nervous and then I had doubts and then it turned into denial or something. I thought to myself that I have only once felt this safe in a relationship and that time the women I was with broke my heart. I guess I just freaked out and I thought that maybe it would be easier if I pretended not to care and then if she ended up hurting me it would not be a big shock. But then I ended up hurting her and I feel horrible because I love her terribly and I want to be with her I want her to be my wife and I want her to be the one who is happy and makes me happy."

Gil stood up from his desk and walked over to his butterflies " No one really knows hard much I care for her, not even her because I tried to hide it the past few days and it is now the biggest mistake and regret ever I should have told her instead of pretending like I did."

**__**

The nights are lonely  
The days are so sad  
And I just keep thinking about  
The love that we had  
And I'm missing you  
And nobody knows it but me

  
  
Warrick smiled at his honesty " Well then you better get over to her place and let her know. Tell her everything you told me Gil. Cath loves you more then anything and she wants to be with you, she needs to know you want to be with her."

Gil smiled "Thanks Warrick" he grabbed his keys and drove to Catherine's.

Gil pulled up out front and raced to her front door leaving his Denali running.

"Catherine" he rang the door bell and called out her name " Catherine please I need to talk to you I am sorry I hurt you and I want to marry I love you so much please open the door and let's talk."

Inside the house Catherine jumped out of bed and walked toward the front door.

"Catherine please ..I Just need to talk to you come on let me in."

Catherine sat on the couch and let the tears take over. She waited a minute when everything got quiet she thought he had left but he was persistent and he knocked and rang the doorbell again.

"Catherine I was afraid and I need you to know, I want to tell you, I need to open up please let me in."

Gil stopped shouting when he heard crying on the other side of the door. After the crying seemed to be getting closer to the door he heard the doorknob turning. Gil was certain she was going to let him in, but instead she changed her mind and flicked off the front porch light leaving him in the dark.

Inside Lindsey who had heard the commotion climbed back in her bed as did her mother and cried herself to sleep.


	5. MONDAY:IS IT TOO LATE

MONDAY

Gil got back in his Denali and drove around Vegas, it was now 2:00 in the morning, not wanting to go home and not wanting to go back to the lab he went to the new house he and Catherine were to move into the next day. He had been bringing boxes in form his place and hers for the past few weeks and decided he should finish empting the boxes.

Gil walked into the new home and a smiled came to him instantly. He remembered the day they had decide on the house and how happy Catherine had been when they went to the bank to make the down payment, Gil had vowed to himself then to never do anything to break her heart or make her cry, how he failed miserably.

He sat on the floor against the wall in the dimly lit house and out his hands on his head. How could he screw up something so perfect? He really did not know, but the one thing he was sure off was that he needed to fix it, not matter what the cost, he needed to make sure she knew that he still cared.

Gil sat there on the floor until he had fallen asleep.

Catherine woke up that morning with a headache. As she was about to pull the blankets back she noticed the small girl in the bed beside her staring at her eagerly. " Good morning mommy" the small girl smiled.

"Lindsey" Catherine made a face " Are you okay, what's wrong?" Lindsey shook her head " nothing, but I was waiting for you to wake up so I could say that I was sorry for yelling at you, I know you and uncle Gil work it out, you just have to talk to him."

Catherine sat up in her bed " Mommy why didn't you talk to him last night?" Lindsey asked politely, not wanting to sound rude. " I heard him at the door and he was really sad."

Catherine shook her head " I don't know baby, I was just to sad to talk to him. But I will talk to him today okay." Lindsey smiled " You promise" Catherine smiled back at her " I will do my best"

Catherine got up and got Lindsey off to school and decided it was the best time to talk to Gil. He got dressed and drove over to his house.

After sitting in the car for ten minutes she collected herself and walked up to his front door. She was so deep in thought that she had not even noticed his Denali was not parked in his drive way. As she ran the door bell she waited patiently for him to answer. After waiting a moment she turned and walked back to her car. " That's weird" she whispered as she started the engine, he should be home room work by now.

Catherine sighed and drove to the lab not wanting to give up. When she walked into the lab Warrick was just leaving. " Hey Cath" he smiled " Gil is not here if that's who you are looking for, he left last night, he let to find you but I guess he should be at home."

"Oh.. Thanks Warrick Catherine walked back to her vehicle her expression written with disappointment and worry. " Where the hell could he be" she asked herself and got back in and drove home. As Catherine drove she could not help but let the tears come back. **_Maybe he does not want to try, why did I not talk to him last night_** she wondered **_Maybe it's to late_**


	6. TUESDAY: SORRY

I don't own nothing

TUESDAY:

Catherine woke up Tuesday morning two to soft voices in her kitchen. "Lindsey?" she called from her bedroom as she struggled to get herself out of bed. " Lindsey?" she called again and walked toward her kitchen.

Lindsey came in to the living room and stopped her half way. "Mommy, before you go in there I want you to know that he is sorry and that he loves both of us very much and I don't want you two to yell at each other." Lindsey ran to her bedroom as Catherine made her way into the kitchen to find Gil sitting at the table.

"What are you doing here?" she avoided eye contact as she walked over to the sink and began running water over Lindsey's breakfast dishes.

Gil stood up and walked toward her "we need to talk" he put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me please," she whispered as tears came to her eyes. "I can't do this, I don't want to cry over you anymore." she turned and faced him. "I just want to know why you don't want to be with me, was it something I did?"

Gil put his hands on her face but she pulled away " I asked you not to do that", I f you want to talk you have to do it now, because I have to call the moving trucks and cancel them and I have to call the reception hall and cancel and the church and all of those things that need to be called when a wedding has to be cancelled." she let the tears overcome her and she put her hands over her face.

Gil put his arms around her and tried to move her hands but again she pulled away " You don't need to see me cry Gil, God forbid I wanted this wedding to happen and I am upset" Gil pulled her back into him " Catherine I have seen you cry before." Catherine let him hold her " Yeah but you have never made me cry so there for it is a different situation." he pulled away and sat down at the table.

Gil sat down beside her "I wanted to say that I am sorry and I was stupid and I was scared and I want to be with you and marry you" Catherine made a face " Why did you act like that and say all those things that hurt me, you say you love me and then you say you are sorry. All I wanted you to do was tell me why you were being so distant."

Gil sighed " I did not know why I was being such a jerk and then when I saw you crying and you threw the ring at me I knew that I had really screwed up and that's why I came over that night because I realized that I need you in my life, you and Lindsey, now that I have you, now that you are a part of me I don't think I can go on with out you."

Gil leaned across and wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead " A long time ago I was in love and she broke my heart, I never thought I would be able to feel like that ever again and then I met you and I told my self that I deserved to be happy again, and then I realized that it was almost time for us to say our I do's and I thought that it was only a matter of time before you broke my heart, so I broke yours instead and I hate myself for it but at the time I was scared and I thought I had to do it before you did it to me."

Catherine stopped crying "that's stupid, you know I would never hurt you." she made a face

Gil was now on his knee in front of her " I can't lose you, I need you, can you forgive me, because I really want to marry you on Saturday."

Catherine smiled " I do forgive you" she smiled a kissed him


	7. ONE DAD IS ENOUGH

****

This chapter is kind of crap but bare with me please

Lindsey Catherine and Gil moved their things in on that Tuesday afternoon and were ready to unpack the next day at noon in their new home.

Gil and Catherine help Lindsey with her room and then they moved to the kitchen.

After taking a break for lunch they started on their room. By 6:00 that night they were all tired and decided to call it quits.

Catherine left with Sara for her bachelorette party and Gil and Lindsey stayed at home to watch movies.

Catherine, Sara, Rachel, Catherine's sister went to a bar.

Lindsey and Gil were sitting on the couch watching Cinderella " Uncle Gil" she whispered, " Why did you and mommy fight?" Gil looked over at the small child " Well Lindsey, sometimes when grown ups are in love they take each other for granted, you know what that means right?" Lindsey made a face but shook her head yes. " Anyway" Gil continued "I was not very happy, remember that day we went for lunch and I was kind of cranky." Lindsey shook her head " You made mommy cry and then I yelled at her because I thought it was her fault you guys were not getting married."

Gil paused the movie " You should not have gotten mad at your mom" he paused " It was not her fault"

Lindsey smiled " I know but you are okay now right." Gil smiled " yeah we are fine now."

Good" Lindsey replied " Uncle Gil can I tell you something?" Gil shook his head " At first I was really happy about you and my mom but then I got really mad and I think maybe I don't want you to be my dad because I already had a dad and he was not very nice to my mom but he loved us anyway"

Lindsey jumped off the couch " One dad is enough" she yelled " Especially if he is going to hurt my mommy." she ran off to her room.

"Oh boy" Gil thought "just what I need"

Gil waited up for Catherine. "Hey baby" he greeted heart the door " You have a good time?"

Catherine threw her arms around Gil " Yes and you and Lindsey did I hope."

Gil's smile disappeared " What happened" Catherine raised an eyebrow "She said one dad was enough especially if he was going to hurt my mommy."

Catherine made a face " Ouch are you okay?" Gil smiled once again " Yeah, I will be fine she was just upset and overwhelmed I think, she had been through so much ad she is just nine years old,"

Catherine kissed Gil on the lips "remember that night at Warrick's wedding when we first made love?"

Gil put his arms around her waist " yes go on" Well I was thinking that maybe you and I could maybe re-enact that blessed evening." Catherine smiled and walked toward the bedroom.


	8. WELCOME TO THE FAMILY DAD

WEDDING DAY

Catherine woke up bright and early at 7:00 Saturday morning. "Gil" she whispered as she rolled over "Lindsey and I have to go get our hair done at 8: 30. I am getting up now because I have to go pick up some things before then. I will see you later." she kissed him and got out of bed.

Catherine went to Lindsey's room and made breakfast while Lindsey showered and then they switched, Lindsey ate breakfast while her mother showered.

Lindsey ate her breakfast and the strolled into her mother's room and jumped on the bed where Gil was still laying. "Good morning" she whispered to him. Gil sat up "Hey Lindsey good morning to you too."

Lindsey smiled " I bet you are wondering why I am bothering you." Gil shook his head "You are not bothering me" Lindsey leaned over and kissed him in the cheek. " I just wanted to say that I love you. When my daddy died I did not think I wanted anyone to take his place. But I had a long talk with my mommy and I realized that you were not going to take his place and that he would always be my dad.

And then I thought about it some more and I saw how happy my mom was whenever you were around and I like it when she's happy, cause then I am happy. So being the wonderful nine year old that I am decide I was going to give you a chance and then I got used to having you around." Lindsey got off the bed and walked toward the door " I just wanted to tell you that I am glad you are part of the family and I am glad that you are going to me my dad." With that Lindsey turned and ran to her room to get dressed.

After running errands Lindsey and Catherine headed to the hairdresser to get their hair done.

Both Lindsey and Catherine had their hair up in tight curls surrounded with garland.

At 9:00 Catherine had her make up done and they were both driven to the church to meet Sara who had the dresses.

Gil had met with Greg, Warrick and Nick at 8:00 and they went for breakfast together since they did not have the bachelor party. After their breakfast they went to pick up their suits that were ready at the tailors.

And they met at the church by 10:00.

Catherine was in her room with Sara and Lindsey getting dressed when there was a knock at the door and Warrick walked in "Hey Cath" he paused " You look beautiful" he walked up to her and hugged her "Grissom wanted me to give you this" he kissed her on the cheek. " So" he sighed "You nervous, because Grissom is a mess." he winked and walked out " See you out there"

Gil and the guys took their places at the front of the church and waited for everyone to be seated.

While waiting for their cues Catherine bent down to Lindsey. "Hey baby, I heard what you said to Gil this morning, it ws very brave of you" Lindsey smiled "I love him and he loves us, I just want everyone to be happy and together we are happy." Lindsey kissed her mother on the cheek " I love you mommy, you look like a princess." Catherine hugged Lindsey " I love you to baby"


	9. THE VOWS

Gil watched and waited as his bride walked down the aisle. "God she looks amazing," he whispered to Warrick. Warrick shook his head " You're a luck man, treat her right, women like that don't come around very often.

As Catherine came up to Gil he then lifted her veil and they faced the priest.

The priest went through the ceremony and then it was time for each of the to read their vows that they had written for each other.

Catherine was first. She let out a small sigh "

Gil turned to Catherine and took her hands in his.

"Gil" she smiled "When I first met you I thought that there was no such thing as "The one" but from the day we became friends and then lovers you have done nothing but prove me wrong. I have to be the luckiest women on earth to have someone like you. Someone who is willing to walk through fire, if it meant that I would go unharmed. From day one you and I have been on a path. A path that one day we hoped would cross with that special someone and the day I met you was when I first realized that I only wanted to continue down that path if you were there with me. Gil" she began to place he ring in his finger

I promise to love you, comfort and encourage you, be open and honest with you, and stay with you until death do us part."

Gil smiled as Catherine finished her vows. _My turn _he thought as he let out a small sigh

"Catherine" he began " the greatest thing that ever happened to me. With every thing that I am I promise that I will be there for you forever. The first day I met, the first time I looked into you're eyes I knew that you were someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. It has been a long journey for the both of us to get where we are right now and I plan on continuing that journey until death do us part. I love you Catherine and from here on out there will never be a moment when you are going to feel otherwise. Today I begin a new chapter in the book that is my life. Here and now I commit to you that I will be everything you need, everything hat you can count on. I will be there forever."

Gil then placed the ring on her finger and they both turned back to the priest.

"With the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."

Gil kissed Catherine and applause erupted behind them as the turned and walked back down the aisle.


	10. A MAGICAL WEDDING

I do not own them or the song "I DO" by Paul Brandt

Gil and Catherine greeted all the guest at the front of the reception hall doors and then took their seats with the rest of their friends at the front of the reception hall.

After dinner Gil and Catherine were first to make their speeches followed by the three best men, and the two bridesmaids Sara and Rachel, and then Lindsey made a special appearance.

After speeches the Gil and Catherine took their places in the middle of the room to share their first dance as husband and wife.

Gil had a huge smile on his face when their wedding song began to play.

**__**

I've seen the storm clouds in your past

But rest assured 'cause you are safe at home at last

I rescued you, you rescued me

And we're right where we should be when we're together

Catherine rested her head on Gil's shoulder.

"You're crying" Gil whispered into her ear. Catherine turned and faced him " These tears are the good kind" she kissed him and smiled. " I love you"

**__**

I know the questions in your mind

But go ahead and ask me one more time

You'll find the answer's still the same

It won't change from day to day for worse or better

"I heard what Lindsey said to you this morning." she smiled Gil pulled her closer to him. " I knew she would be okay, she is a strong girl just like her mother. Gil turned and waved at Lindsey who was sitting patiently with the other guests.

****

Will I promise to be your best friend

And am I here until the end

Can I be sure I have been waiting for you

And did I say my love is true

Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do

"She loves you very much" Catherine whispered "And she loves you to death" Gil replied and kissed Catherine.

****

I know the time will disappear

But this love we're building on will always be here

No way that this is sinking sand

On this solid rock we'll stand forever

Baby I will, I am, I can, I have

Oh, I will, I am, I can, I have

Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do

When the song slowly began to fade the crowd of guest began to clap and applaud. Lindsey ran to the dance floor and hugged her mom. " Hey mommy" Catherine bent down and Lindsey whispered into her ear. "Of course you can" she smiled and looked at Gil. " Looks like you have a new dance partner." Catherine smiled and gave Gil a kiss " I am going to go mingle, I'll see you in a bit."

Gil watched as his bride made her way around the room. "Daddy" Lindsey called to him. "Are you happy"

Gil bent down "Of course I am happy, I have the greatest wife and a wonderful little girl I get to be with everyday from now on." Lindsey smiled " I am happy to. Daddy you know what I think?"

Gil smile as he stood up and continued to twirl the little girl. " I think that weddings are magical, I have only ever been to one other wedding but every one is always happy and laughing, it's like magic."

Gil smiled and walked off the dance floor with Lindsey " You're right, this was a magical wedding."


End file.
